Modern vehicles, particularly automobiles, often incorporate one or more in-vehicle displays to provide user-interface functionality for various vehicle systems and subsystems, such as the navigation, climate control, infotainment, and other such systems accessible by the driver and/or passengers of the vehicle. In recent years, there has been significant interest in utilizing mobile devices such as phones, tablets, and the like in combination with on-board systems, such as the in-vehicle display. Specifically, it is often desirable to project mobile device content (such as audio, video, etc.) onto the in-vehicle display so that it can be shared and more easily viewed by the passenger and (in some cases) the driver. In this way, a mobile device can itself be used as an in-vehicle infotainment system.
Such mobile device screen projection systems pose significant challenges, however—not the least of which is controlling when and to what extent certain types of mobile device content should be available to the driver. Previous attempts to solve this problem typically involve simply preventing projection of mobile device content in all but a few cases, with no consideration of the current context, for example, the state of the driver, the speed of the car, the environment, etc.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for selectively controlling mobile device screen projection based on context. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.